


What's a God to a Demon?

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Devil May Cry, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dante is badass, Episode: s02e22 Nevertheless She Persisted, Episode: s03e08 Invasion!, Episode: s03e09 The Present, Episode: s05e08 Invasion!, Episode: s05e15 Fighting Fire With Fire, Gen, Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), no Flashpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Dante is called again to deal with the problems of Team Arrow and Team Flash. Sequel to 'You're immortal? That's cute.'
Kudos: 7





	What's a God to a Demon?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is my sequel to 'You're immortal? That's cute'. This is Dante kicking the asses of all the villains our Heroes faced in the 2016-2017 Season.
> 
> Hope all enjoy it.

Devil May Cry

Dante was eating some pizza when his phone rang and he picked it up, his mouth still stuffed with pizza. "Yeah, Devil May Cry? Oh! Speedy Gonzalez! What? Aliens? Really? Well, that's new. I am going to need some more for this-"

* * *

Later, STAR Labs Hanger

The Legends were watching Dante in awe as Barry and Cisco jumped out of a breach with a woman who looked like a harmless cheerleader.

"That was so cool", she said.

"Barry, I thought you were bringing in an alien", Oliver said.

"She is", Dante said. "I can feel it. Though that cheerleader outfit won't do you any favors, beautiful."

She clearly looked offended but Dante didn't care one bit as he whistled.

* * *

Later

Everyone was training to fight the Dominators by fighting Kara, and losing badly, as Dante saw Iris and Wally talking about something.

Dante walked to them and said to Iris. "Last I checked, Speedy Gonzales, not you, were the leader."

Iris started. "I am his older sis-"

"And that makes him your property? Must be some weird business", Dante quipped as she looked angry, like a toddler whose favorite toy had been taken away as punishment, and walked off.

Dante looked at Wally and said. "You're still an inexperienced kid, but you can be good backup."

"Thanks man", Wally said.

"Hey Dante, you want to fight Kara?" Barry asked from a corner.

"Well, if she likes losing, sure", Dante shrugged.

"You are really arrogant, you shouldn't behave like that", Kara said to him.

"And you shouldn't behave so self-righteous", Dante shrugged. "Attack me."

Kara flew at him with a punch but suddenly, he was no longer in front of her, and then she was grabbed by the cape and thrown on the ground, damaging it as she groaned while Dante said. "Like I said, don't be self-righteous, cheerleader, it's not healthy."

He then walked off, whistling, as all looked at him in awe. He had curb-stomped Supergirl of all people.

* * *

Later

Dante, Barry, Oliver, Kara, Sara, Ray, Diggle, Firestorm and Mick had arrived to rescue the President as he ran up to them. "Help me! Please!"

Then a Dominator arrived from above, standing next to a device and said telepathically. "We knew you would come."

"Did you all hear that?" Ray asked in shock. "Cause I heard it in my head."

"Yeah", Sara said. "We heard it."

"You do not need to harm him to get whatever it is you want from us", Kara said."Release him and we will not harm you."

"He's not who we want", said the Dominator.

The statement confused all the heroes other than Dante, who realized what was going to happen.

At that moment, a green beam shot out of the alien gun on the Dominator's hand, coming right at the President, but Dante ran in the way, taking the blow and shrugging it off.

The Dominator was about to press the device but Dante took out his guns and fired a shot, destroying it as the Dominator screeched angrily while Dante pointed at it and said. "Not as smart as you think you are, eh?"

BANG!

The Dominator's head exploded as Dante quipped. "Jackpot."

* * *

Later

Oliver, Sara, Diggle, Thea, Roy, Laurel and Ray had been taken by the Dominators into their ship and after some scanning and vibing, the coordinates of the Dominator ship had been found.

Dante walked out of STAR Labs and used the Devil Trigger, turning into his Devil form, as all gasped in horror and amazement on seeing that.

"I am in love", Mick said.

"Wow man!" Cisco was saying, looking like he was about to faint, now seeing it for more than an instant.

"It looks like something else", Patty said.

"Damn!" Kara said.

Dante flew into Space, finding the ship, and saw a pod escaping, with several ships flying after it, and knew it was the Dominators chasing their escaped prisoners.

Dante sped at the ships at full speed and destroyed them all with his sword, causing a giant explosion before he broke a giant hole in the ship, landing inside as he transformed into his normal form, the Dominators screeching at him angrily as he shook his head.

"Let's rock", Dante smirked.

_Southside Reverb's Go Get On It plays_

Many Dominators charged Dante but he swung his sword and all of them were chopped off as their limbs fell here and there while Dante put his sword back and walked forward.

As Dominators came upon him, he smacked one hard, killing him, before spin kicking another dead, and in another spin motion kicked one's chin, destroying his head.

He then turned and punched another hard, killing him too, before running his sword through two and ran further, impaling more of them before throwing them off.

He then chopped off the heads of three of them simultaneously before hurling his sword forward, impaling more Dominators it flew through them, before sticking in the last one. He then called it back to his hand, the Dominator sticking there, and arcing red energy through it, he hurled the dead Dominator away, hitting some more charging ones and destroying them all.

Some more Dominators came at him but appeared to be in slow motion to Dante due to his much superior speed.

Dante casually walked to them, all of them being frozen from his point of view, looking around at them all as he ended up between them, and then he grabbed two of them, bashing their heads together as they were destroyed, before using his sword to slice multiple more, and taking out his gun, shot more down.

He then kicked open a door and saw some Dominators around a bomb. They screeched at Dante as he pointed at it. "Now what will happen if I do this?"

The Dominators ran at him with screeches but he fired, and there was a giant explosion, destroying the mothership, and all of the other ships around.

When the smoke and fire cleared, Dante was hovering in the air in his Devil form, having used that to hover in the air.

* * *

Later

As all the Heroes celebrated the Dominators' defeat, Dante got his payment before Cisco gave him and Kara a special kind of phone. "This will extend your services to another Earth."

"Well, as long as I have more payment options, all good Ramon", Dante said, patting his shoulder as he walked off with the phone while Kara held her own phone.

Then Dante saw Agent Smith had arrived.

"Dr. Heywood", he greeted as Nate walked up to him.

"Don't "Dr. Heywood" me", Nate said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I like parties", Smith said. "And I'm here for the mop-up."

"Cover-up", Nate corrected. "But you can't cover this up."

Dante then walked to Smith and said. "Hey, agent guy. I know another Agent Smith, from the Matrix films. First was great, rest are crap. You seem even worse than that Smith."

Smith started. "You bet-"

He was cut off when Dante gave him the lightest backhand he could and Smith fell down, losing some teeth, and was knocked out.

"Whoa man, that was awesome!" Nate said in awe.

* * *

One week later

Dante had just come back from slaying a Demon when his phone rang. "Yeah, oh it's you again! Huh? God of Speed? Like what, he thinks he is Hermes incarnate or something? Weird! Anyway, if it's an actual God, I will increase the pay, if not, I'll still increase it, because these jobs are getting lame."

* * *

Later

Dante, Barry and Jay arrived where Alchemy was doing his weird mumbo jumbo on the building. "I shall use this to give all metas powers that my lord wants to give them. Then they will become servants of Savitar."

That was when Dante, Barry and Jay arrived as Barry said. "It's over Alchemy!"

Then there was a flash as Savitar arrived and Barry asked Jay. "Please tell me you're seeing him."

"Oh I see him", Jay said.

"What are you? Discount Megatron?" Dante mocked Savitar, also able to see him due to his demonic eyesight.

"You dare mock me, mortal?" Savitar roared. "What's a man to a God?"

"What's a God to a Demon?" Dante mocked as both he and Savitar rushed each other but Dante used his superior speed to break off Savitar's pointed weapon, making him scream before Dante rammed it hard into Savitar's suit, shattering it and revealing another Barry who fell down with a groan.

"What?" Barry said in horror.

"I am future Barry Allen", Barry said with a laugh. "When Thawne and I fought, he killed my mom, and I became bitter, so I decided no version of me should be ha-"

BANG!

His head exploded as Dante lowered his gun. "And jackpot."

He turned to Barry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just because he became evil doesn't mean you have to follow his path. He was pathetic, you're not."

Barry nodded in appreciation.

Jay had knocked out Alchemy by now and they walked to him, unmasking him to reveal Julian.

"Julian?" Barry wondered.

"Well, you take care of him, I'll get the money you've for me back at the labs", Dante said as he walked off whistling.

"He is something else", Jay commented in awe.

"Tell me about it", Barry said.

* * *

Two months later

Dante was watching some TV when his phone rang and he picked up. "Oh! Robin Hood! How are y- Oh! That guy who kills with shurikens huh? Well then, I will take double my usual amount since Lady really hates me."

* * *

Later

Vigilante was standing on a rooftop after having attacked Oliver when suddenly a gunshot hit him, blasting through his mask and turning his head into a bloody splatter as Dante lowered his gun. "Jackpot."

Vigilante was just a criminal pretending to be a hero so no harm done.

Then he heard the air piercing and turning around, grabbed the shuriken coming at him, shattering it as Prometheus snarled. "He was mine!"

"Well, I got to him first", Dante said, pacing around. "And I can get to you before you can get to Oliver Queen."

Prometheus rushed him but suddenly was lifted up by the face, his cheeks being squeezed as Dante took off his mask, revealing Adrian Chase underneath. "Hey! Aren't you this city's DA? If I deliver you alive, more payment."

Chase squealed in pain due to Dante holding him by the cheeks before being knocked out as Dante dropped him. "Today is the best day. Lame job, and good money."

* * *

Few weeks later

Dante was munching on his pizza when his special phone rang and he picked up. "Oh hey, cheerlea- Okay, I have no idea who you are, but if I'm getting payment- Oh, so your name is Johnny Boy, got it! Like I said, if I get payment, all is good."

* * *

Later, Earth-38

"So, when you're disposed of, do I have your word that your forces will lay down their arms?" Rhea asked.

"No, you have my word I will dispose of your worthless self in about one second", Dante said as he walked up, as Kara's eyes widened, while Rhea looked amused.

"Who are you, foolish human?" Rhea asked.

"Name's Dante, Demon Hunter", Dante shrugged.

"You will realize aliens and Demons are different", Rhea said as she did a salute, and Dante did a mock salute.

She then charged but one backhand from Dante sent her flying off by many feet and crashing to the ground, forming a crater as she was knocked out, to everyone's shock.

Dante then sped to her aide and punched him out too. "Anyone else?"

"I think we should just hold her and make them surrender", Kara said.

"Sounds good", Mon-El sighed.

"Well, Johnny boy already gave me the payment, so I am going off, cheerleader", Dante said as he walked off after giving her a mock salute, with both her and Mon-El in awe of him and his amazing power.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Dante shows the Arrowverse his badassery again.
> 
> Dante killed Zoom in 2x13 in the previous fic so no Flashpoint, and the Dominators came due to metas in general, and so Savitar was the actual future Barry.
> 
> Next and final story in this series will be Dante slaughtering Anti-Monitor, since nothing beyond the 2016-2017 Season exists for me.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update somewhere. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
